Teaching Feelings
by Tepo
Summary: A.U. Basado en Teaching Feelings Gabriel, un médico viudo, ha decidido recibir a Marinette en su hogar para ayudarla a encontrar a su familia. Pero el secreto es que Adrien, su hijo, fue el causante del sufrimiento de ella en primer lugar; mientras convive con Marinette, Gabriel conocerá más de la chica, de su propio hijo y de él mismo. Y descubrirá que aún es capaz de amar...
1. Chapter 1

**01- La esclava.**

Me negaba a creer las atrocidades que contaban sobre mi hijo aun antes que la policía tocara a mi puerta con una orden judicial para registrar mi casa. No me importó en absoluto, y les permití proceder con su trabajo, cooperando dentro de lo posible siempre que no afectara mi dignidad. Porque la dignidad era lo único que me quedaba: Adrien había sido asesinado.

Adrien y yo nunca habíamos sido muy unidos, pues mientras yo era hombre de ciencia, un médico, mi hijo siempre mostró una inclinación por el arte y el glamour; cuando su madre murió y le dejó una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, que en realidad fue heredada por el padre de ella pero que nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacer uso de este, Adrien aprovecho para largarse de mi casa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Poco supe de él después de esto, pues su partida no fue… decorosa. Admito haber perdido la paciencia, incluso haber hecho uso de la fuerza cuando, en un ataque de ira, le demostré a mi hijo que no era ni la mitad de hombre de lo que tanto proclamaba ser. Fueron ocho años atrás, pero en ese tiempo nunca pensé que Adrien se convertiría en un monstruo…

-Su nombre es Marinette- la voz del policía me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Una vez terminada la investigación preliminar, tras la muerte de Adrien, se empezaron a cercar a sus cómplices; no era que Adrien fuera muy ordenado con sus "negocios", así que las evidencias encontradas fueron más bien escasas. Lo que si encontraron fue un castillo, todo un maldito castillo repleto de personas: esclavos. La policía no estaba preparada para lo que encontró en su interior, y el impacto fue tremendo; se dice que dos de los esclavos se suicidaron, horrorizados ante la idea de haberle fallado a su "amo" dejando entrar a los intrusos a la casa. Algunos cuantos más atacaron con furia a los policías, y hubo que someter a un par de ellos. Pocos fueron los agradecidos, que corrieron hacia los agentes llorando de felicidad. Y luego estaba "Marinette" al final de la lista.

La encontraron en una especie de calabozo, bajo unas escaleras, con ropas andrajosas y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Su mirada perdida, su cuello torcido hacia la derecha y una expresión tan neutra que confundió a los agentes quienes casi la confundieron con un maniquí; ellos intentaron entablar conversación con ella, pero la chica solamente los observo en silencio, sin siquiera pestañear. Se la llevaron y tampoco opuso resistencia de ningún tipo. Su comportamiento fue mecánico todo el tiempo, y no pudieron conseguir declaración alguna de ella más allá de breves respuestas y solo a cosas triviales. Tampoco pudieron averiguar nada de su familia. Su nombre lo consiguieron de otros esclavos más cooperativos, así como un hecho insólito: Marinette era la primera y más antigua de ellos, conseguida ocho años atrás. Lo cual significaba que Adrien llevaba demasiado tiempo en el negocio, prácticamente desde que dejara nuestro hogar.

Marinette era mi única posibilidad de conocer un poco de las motivaciones que había detrás de los atroces actos de mi hijo, pero también era una redención; al menos podría hacerme cargo de la chiquilla hasta que encontráramos a su familia, era mi forma de limpiar un poco la culpa de haber dejado suelto a semejante hombre despiadado en este mundo. La forma de mostrar cuan arrepentido estaba de no haber sido un buen padre… era una silenciosa disculpa ante la pobre chiquilla que nunca me atrevería a pronunciar.

-No hemos conseguido mucha información de ella, y está en un estado… delicado.

-¿A qué se refiere con "delicado"?- pregunte con interés.

-La mayoría de los "esclavos" que encontramos en el domicilio del señor Agreste… quiero decir, de Adrien Agreste, estaban en muy malas condiciones. Pero Marinette es un caso muy particular…

-¿En qué sentido?

-Cada esclavo era maltratado por Adrien; abusos verbales, físicos y psicológicos a niveles bastante sádicos sin importar si desempeñaba bien o mal sus tareas asignadas- explicó el policía mirándome fijamente-. Pero el propósito de Marinette era…

La forma en que titubeaba el agente y la constante forma en que desviaba la mirada no me presagiaban nada agradable; sabía que trataba de ser "amable" conmigo, era eso lo que le preocupaba, pues el agente ya había comprobado que no era cómplice de los delitos de mi hijo y sus acciones me desgarraban el alma. Pero no necesitaba su amabilidad.

-¿Cuál era su propósito?

-Marinette era torturada por diversión- respondió el agente agachando la mirada-. Su único propósito era sufrir a manos de Adrien cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza… Cuchillos, clavos, acido…

Un mareo me invadió y admito haber trastabillado, sintiendo como mi corazón quería escapar por mi garganta para dejar de latir de una vez por todas ¿Mi Adrien había llegado a tal extremo? Sentía la sangre dejar de correr por mis venas, pero simplemente acomode mis gafas y asentí en silencio, tratando de contener las lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza que invadían mi alma. El agente soltó un suspiro y, cosa que le agradezco, fingió que no había visto nada.

-¿Esta listo, señor Agreste?

-Si…- asentí con un hilo de voz, poniéndome nuevamente erguido y cruzando mis brazos.

El agente asintió y se retiró, saliendo por la puerta pero dejándola abierta. Tuve esos breves segundos para recuperar la compostura, pues estaba a punto de enfrentarme a la más grande atrocidad de todas las que mi hijo había hecho. Nunca pensé que mi hijo cambiaria tanto tras el suicidio de su madre ¿Cuáles eran las últimas palabras que habían cruzado? Es algo que siempre permanecerá en mi mente rondando, torturando mi alma ¿Su madre lo había orillado a eso? ¿O era mi culpa? ¿O no era culpa de nadie más que del propio Adrien? Mi amor de padre me impedía creer que mi hijo había nacido malvado, pero ninguna de las otras dos opciones daba paz a mi existencia, así que a veces optaba por simplemente dejar de pensar en el asunto.

La puerta se abrió y el agente entro, haciéndose a un lado, hizo un gesto. Por la puerta entró una joven mujer; una adolescente delgada, vistiendo apenas unos harapos encima en forma de vestido. De pelo azul y corto que le llegaba poco más abajo del hombro; sus facciones eran tan delicadas, tan finas, que me impresiono sobre manera. Unos ojos azules, claros y serenos me miraban fijamente, cuestionando; su piel era pálida, delicada, hermosa. Y eso solamente hacía más notorias las cicatrices que la recorrían por todos lados. El lado derecho de su rostro tenía la mejilla en carne viva, aun sanando, mientras una cicatriz del mismo lado rodeaba su ojo llegando hasta la ceja y perdiéndose tras el flequillo de su pelo, quien sabe hasta dónde más llegaría. Podía ver sus hombros, y en ambos había marcas de rasguños profundos, que no podían haber sido infringidos por un humano. Y su mano izquierda ostentaba marcas de quemaduras que a simple vista parecían causadas por acido. No me atreví a seguir inspeccionando su cuerpo y volví a levantar mi mirada hacia su sereno rostro.

El agente simplemente asintió y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Marinette permaneció en silencio, observándome, esperando por mis movimientos; yo, con un nudo en la garganta, solamente pude alzar una mano a forma de saludo.

-¿Sera mi nuevo amo?- preguntó ella agachando la mirada.

-¿Amo? No, no, nada de eso Marinette- negué horrorizado ante la idea.

-Solo he tenido dos amos- comentó ella ignorando por completo mi respuesta-. El primero fue malo, pero el segundo… usted será aun peor?

-¿Yo?

-¡Lo siento!- gritó la chica horrorizada cubriéndose la boca- ¡No quise hablar así, amo! ¡Discúlpeme!

-No, no pasa nada- me apresure a decir-. Todo está bien. Ahora todo está bien.

-Encantada de conocerle, amo- dijo ella de forma mecánica, su rostro volvió a serenarse ¿Intentaba distraerme de "su error"?-. Mi nombre es Marinette.

-Mi nombre es Gabriel- anuncie a la chica con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estaré encantada de servirle en lo que me sea posible, amo…

Marinette no dejaba de agregar esa molesta palabra al final de cada oración, haciendo casi una reverencia al pronunciarla; pero empezaba a entender que, aunque no lo demostrara, la chica estaba aterrada. Si llamarme "amo" le daba un poco de tranquilidad, estaba dispuesto a cumplirle ese pequeño capricho que en realidad no dañaba a nadie. Soltando un suspiro, asentí.

-Gracias, Marinette, pero eres mi invitada aquí…

-¿Invitada?- preguntó ella con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro- ¿Quiere decir que el amo Adrien no está…?

Ver sus ojos reflejando un horror irrefutable fue suficiente para hacerme sentir nuevamente miserable. Pero la mejor forma de combatir mi propia desolación era no pensando en ella, así que simplemente sonreí.

-Adrien ya no puede lastimarte, Marinette- dije acomodando mis gafas. Y la verdad que había detrás de ello me lastimaba el doble.

Ella asintió en silencio, después dio unos pasos al frente, mirando alrededor mientras caminaba; no supe que más decir y simplemente la deje avanzar en silencio, pues era bastante evidente que esa chica no representaba ningún riesgo para mí. Estaba descalza, cosa que no pude dejar de notar ¿Qué clase de idiotas eran esos policías? Aunque probablemente Marinette no había llegado a ningún refugio desde que la habían rescatado, me parecía inconcebible que la hubieran mantenido así… no obstante, yo no tenía calzado de dama en casa, desde hace varios años que me había deshecho de las cosas de la madre de Adrien. Mañana tendría que conseguirle ropa, me dije con convicción mientras continuaba observando a la chica caminar.

Su viaje no duró mucho, pues tan pronto localizar la sala, escogió una esquina despejada y tomó asiento ahí en silencio. Su mirada se enfocó solamente en mi persona, poniendo una atención casi gatuna en mis movimientos y con un rostro igual de indescifrable. Tome asiento en un sillón cercano y me quite mis gafas, mirando al techo pensativo. Tras unos segundos, al volver a bajar la mirada, encontré a Marinette mirando fijamente sus manos.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer?- pregunte tratando de relajar un ambiente tan tenso que casi podía sentir los hilos cortando mi garganta.

-Mi anterior amo disfrutaba mucho de mi dolor- declaró ella con tanta naturalidad que me dejo petrificado en mi lugar-. Le encantaba oírme gritar. No podría decir algo que me gustaría hacer, pero realmente no me gustaría que usted me lastime amo… por lo menos no el primer día, si no es mucho pedir.

A pesar de su tono neutro, una silenciosa lágrima se derramó por su mejilla mientras la chica desviaba la mirada. Puede que Marinette no supiera expresarse bien, pero me quedaba claro que debajo de aquella maltratada chica aún quedaba demasiada humanidad. Mucha más de la que mi propio hijo había poseído alguna vez.

-Por favor, no me haga sufrir…- pidió ella con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes- la mire y le dedique una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no soy buena conversando- respondió ella al saludo.

-Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa- aclare con tranquilidad.

-¿O no hablar…?

-O no hablar- admití avergonzado.

-Bien. Me es más fácil solo recibir órdenes- declaró entrecruzando sus dedos, pero entonces comprendí que me tenía miedo. A pesar de su expresión neutra, se le notaba a la defensiva, cauta y desconfiada.

Guarde silencio unos segundos, nuevamente abatido por la situación. Supongo que en mi cabeza imagine una comunicación más sencilla, pero me quedaba claro que bajo ninguna circunstancia Marinette podía saber que Adrien era mi hijo. Y mostrar interés en su antiguo captor solo podía empeorar la salud de la chica.

Me puse de pie y calenté un plato de comida. La verdad es que yo no tenía hambre en absoluto, así que lo puse en la mesa, anunciado a Marinette que era hora de cenar. Ella tomó asiento, pero al ver la carne en su plato volteó a verme interrogativa.

-¿El amo desea tomar asiento en este lugar?

-No, nada de eso. Yo ya he comido- respondí en tono casual.

-¿La comida es para mí? Esto es demasiado…

-Come con tranquilidad- declare sirviendo un vaso de agua- ¿Sabes usar cubiertos, cierto?

-Vi muchas veces al amo Adrien comer, aunque normalmente me alimentaba solo con pan y agua- respondió Marinette titubeando.

-Entonces come con confianza- dije con un gesto de la mano, ampliando mi sonrisa.

Ella asintió, al parecer resignada a no discutir. Al alzar las manos y tomar los cubiertos, fue la primera vez que lo note… Le faltaban dos dedos a la mano izquierda de Marinette, los últimos dos dedos. La forma de la cicatriz era claramente quirúrgica, y debido a que la chica tenía años sin salir al mundo exterior… Adrien debía…

Fue demasiado para mí. Me puse de pie, me coloque mis gafas y me retire a mi habitación. No podía lidiar más con esto, no por el día de hoy. Contrario a lo que pensé, me fue fácil conciliar el sueño; tal vez mi mente estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado agotada de todo este asunto. No recuerdo haber soñado nada ese día. Nada en absoluto.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo de este nuevo proyecto.

El fic está inspirado en un juego del mismo nombre: Teaching Feelings.

No obstante solo he tomado algunas ideas ya que, aquellos que lo hayan jugado lo sabrán bien, realmente el juego no tiene demasiada trama. Pero el concepto me encanto sobre todo para hacer mi pareja favorita del fandom: Gabrinette.

Este fic viene a ser una contraparte de mi otro fic "Nunca Te Perdonare" (el cual no está abandonado y próximamente continuare actualizando), donde ahora pondré a un Gabriel que hará todo por devolverle su felicidad a Marinette.

Para efectos prácticos del fic, Adrien es mayor que Marinette, aproximadamente diez años mayor.

Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**02- La Mañana Siguiente.**

Mi despertar fue ligero, tranquilo y agradable. No lo sé, pero seguramente desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro; por primera vez desde el incidente de mi hijo, había dormido sin soñar nada en absoluto, y eso me había dado una paz mental indescriptible. Aun al despertar, tarde varios minutos en volver a mi realidad; me puse de pie y Salí de mi habitación, solamente con el deseo de tomar un buen café y revisar mi bitácora de pacientes.

Al llegar a la cocina, encontré a Marinette sentada en una de las sillas, recostada contra la mesa. Su pelo azul, suelto y despeinado, caía de forma grácil por sus hombros hasta la mesa, cubriendo de forma sutil las cicatrices que quedaban visibles en su espalda; mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero no me costó nada de trabajo notar que en realidad no estaba dormida. Movía su pie derecho de forma rítmica, en una forma casi infantil, columpiándolo debajo de la silla; también note por primera vez que estaba descalza ¿Por qué los policías no le habían dado algo más decente que vestir? Era un misterio para mí, pero me quedó claro en ese instante que tendría que comprarle ropa, no solo para ese día sino muchos más cambios ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría la joven conmigo? Era difícil decirlo, así que debía asumir su presencia como una visita permanente. Técnicamente, era su tutor, y aunque ya no estaba acostumbrado a la responsabilidad de tener un hijo, tendría que ayudarla en la medida de lo posible.

Al dar un paso dentro de la cocina, ella alzó la cabeza y volteó a verme en silencio. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo y sus ojos me miraron. Entonces la vi apretar un poco más las piernas y enderezarse. Quería ir al baño.

-Amo…

-No me digas así, Marinette- suplique sonriendo.

-Disculpe, amo, pero necesito ir al baño...- susurró ella con pesar, pero rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Te quedaste ahí toda la noche?- preguntó deseando confirmar mis sospechas.

-Sí, amo- asintió ella con naturalidad-. El amo no me dio un lugar para pasar la noche así que yo…

Me acerque rápidamente, y poniéndome de rodillas abrace a la pequeña, sintiéndome un completo imbécil.

-Lo lamento, Marinette. En serio lo lamento- dije con un hilo de voz-. Esto… no volverá a suceder.

-Amo. No tiene importancia. Estoy acostumbrada incluso a no dormir- dijo ella con sencillez-. Pero… realmente necesito ir al baño y no quisiera ensuciar…

-¡Claro, claro!- asentí separándome de ella-. Es el cuarto al final del pasillo, bajo las escaleras- explique recuperando la compostura- ¿Sabes ir sola?

La pregunta me salió con naturalidad. Dadas las condiciones inhumanas de la chiquilla, y su historial de tortura, ya nada podría sorprenderme y simplemente pregunte lo que me rondaba la cabeza.

-¡Sí!- respondió ella poniéndose de pie. Aunque su tono fue neutral igual que siempre, su piel pálida se ruborizo y ella desvió la mirada.

Ella salió rápidamente a hacer sus necesidades, y yo me dedique a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Después del desayuno, me dispuse a llevar a Marinette a conseguir ropa. Sus harapos eran horribles, sucios y viejos. Verlos me recordaba constantemente su origen, así que en parte debía admitir que era mi deseo egoísta de dejar a Adrien atrás como un mal recuerdo, al menos hasta que Marinette regresara a su hogar. Ya que estaba descalzada, decidí prestarle algo.

-¿Saldremos… juntos?- preguntó ella con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

Me agache para colocarle las pantuflas y asentí.

-Necesitas tener cambios de ropa, y para ello tengo que llevarte.

-Ropa…- ella volteó a ver el vestido que llevaba puesto-. Cuando era niña, yo…

Marinette cortó sus palabras y su rostro volvió a su característica expresión neutral. Sus labios, no obstante, los apretó con fuerza; hablar de su pasado había accionado una alarma mental ¿Acaso le habían prohibido hablar de eso? ¿O era que ella prefería no recordarlo? En sus ansias por aceptar su horrible realidad, puede que ella misma se haya negado a pensar en tiempos mejores. Aunque el haber hablado brevemente de su pasado sin que la presionara resultaba muy interesante, decidí no incomodarla más de lo debido. Quería que fuera confiando poco a poco en mí.

Salimos juntos de la casa, en silencio. Yo la tome de la mano, como si fuera mi hija y ella aceptó sin decir nada en absoluto, como lo hacía con cada cosa en su vida; incluso una mascota pondría un poco más iniciativa. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir como todo un imbécil, así que continuamos el trayecto en silencio. De vez en cuando la gente volteaba a vernos, después de todo la "ropa" de Marinette estaba terriblemente maltratada, y caminar con pantuflas no terminaba de mejorar su aspecto. Yo no lo di importancia, y ella menos aun. Marinette mantenía su mirada al frente, aunque de vez en cuando la veía desviar la mirada con interés en el aparador de alguna tienda o

Llegamos a la plaza central. Una fuente sencilla, unas cuantas bancas y algunos árboles la conformaban. No era la gran cosa, pero en su sencillez se percibía un encanto único en su clase; paz y quietud que me traían buenos recuerdos de mi juventud. Era un lugar en el que uno podría perderse en sus pensamientos, con una paleta helada en la mano y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro; la clase de lugares que adoraba frecuentar los días libres de mi trabajo. Pero en este caso tendría que esperar, pues había ido ahí por algo en específico.

Conocía varias tiendas donde se podía comprar ropa femenina, no obstante en ese primer viaje prefería ahorrarle la incomodidad a Marinette y no llevarla a un emporio de ropa, sino algo de tipo más… privado, supongo. Una pequeña y relativamente nueva tienda de ropa que había visto anteriormente, situada frente a la plaza central.

Entramos juntos y solté la mano de Marinette, buscando por el dependiente del local. El lugar era en realidad más pequeño de lo que había pensado en un principio, con varios vestidos exhibiéndose en el aparador; yo esperaba encontrar en su interior muestrarios y anaqueles llenos de ropa perfectamente doblada de donde escoger, pero por el contrario lo que encontré fue un lugar totalmente repleto de más maniquíes mostrando ropa. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que no era una tienda de ropa de fábrica, sino una sastrería. El encanto en las piezas era incuestionable, y el estilo de lo más variado, pues había desde vestidos de veranos hasta vestidos de noche, incluso piezas de ropa casual y más juvenil. Vi algunos pantalones, pero no demasiados.

-Muy buenas tardes, y bienvenido a mi tienda- la voz a mis espaldas me hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa antes de girarme.

Una chica morena de amplia sonrisa me recibió, guiñándome un ojo de forma cómplice como compartiendo un chiste del cual yo no me enteraba. O tal vez el chiste era que me hubiera asustado por su repentina aparición. De cualquier manera yo solamente salude con un breve gesto antes de acercarme. Era joven, talvez demasiado para tener su propio negocio: no podría pasar de los veintidós años ¿Era ella una empleada o la dueña? Sus ojos eran brillantes, llenos de vida y bastante inquisitivos, escondidos detrás de unas gafas que parecían tener demasiado aumento. Llevaba un vestido ligero y entallado, de estilo gótico, con unas botas altas y medias rayadas. Un conjunto adorable que resaltaba su exuberante figura… porque vaya que tenía un cuerpo sensacional. Sus senos eran tal vez demasiado grandes, pero no por eso carecían de simetría y encanto; y si bien no era una mujer delgada, sus curvas eran perfectamente proporcionales grabando ese cuerpo de diosa pagana en mis pupilas y, debo admitir, despertando deseos que hace tiempo creía haber controlado del todo. Un poco de altura, solo un poco de altura más y la hubiera considerado la más hermosa mujer que jamás hubiera conocido.

-Buenas tardes, señorita…- tartamudeé nervioso.

-Alya, mi nombre es Alya- anunció ella acomodando sus gafas-. No esperaba encontrarlo aquí, Doctor.

Al principio me sorprendí ante las palabras de la chica, y mi rostro debió reflejarlo pues ella soltó una carcajada y se acercó unos pasos.

-Puede que no nos hayamos presentado formalmente, pero usted es el doctor de mi madre- explicó ella con naturalidad-. Yo solamente paso a recogerla al final de su consulta, así que solo nos hemos visto de lejos.

-Oh! entiendo- asentí. Aunque su explicación sonaba lógica, y me parecía vagamente familiar, lo cierto es que no atinaba a recordar quien era la madre de la mujer frente a mí. Y me parecía increíble no recordar a tan imponente mujer.

-Es un placer tenerlo en mi tienda, doctor A…

-¡Gabriel!- interrumpí yo alarmado volteando a ver a Marinette, quien nos observaba en silencio a unos metros de distancia-. Llámeme Gabriel, por favor.

Alya volteó a ver a Marinette y retrocedió. Nunca lo había considerado, y me sentí estúpido al instante; las cicatrices de Marinette habían sido lo suficientemente sobresalientes para impactarme a mí, un médico con formación, así que ver todo eso para una persona no habituada a tales cosas… Mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho y me maldije en silencio, deseando salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible; y mi mente se deshacía en hipotéticos escenarios de como pedir disculpas a Marinette y que tanto le afectaría a ella el evento. Alya corrió hasta Marinette, tomándola de las manos.

-¡¿Qué clase de ropa horrible es esta?!- preguntó ella volteando a verme- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a permitirle andar así a esta jovencita?!

-Eh... yo…- me quedé sin habla al escuchar las palabras de Alya ¿Lo que le preocupaba era la ropa?

-Espere aquí, ya me hare cargo yo…- ordenó ella con un enojo marcado en su tono.

Marinette volteó a verme, entre sorprendida y preocupada, pero yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Alya arrastró a Marinette a la parte trasera de la tienda, pasando detrás de un mostrador enorme, sin decir nada más.

Decir que mi espera fue larga seria poco. Tras algunos minutos, ambas volvieron y el cambio fue notable. Marinette vestía ahora un vestido largo sin mangas, de cuello alto, pero aun así con un aspecto cómodo; llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola, la cual estaba rematada por un listón. Ambos eran de un color morado opaco. Sus piernas ahora llevaban unas calcetas largas y sus pies unas botas cortas. Marinette caminaba nerviosa, mirando su propia ropa con las manos entrecruzadas y el rostro sonrojado; Alya me arrojó una bolsa, seguramente donde había guardado la ropa desechada, y sonrió con satisfacción, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Marinette.

-¿Qué tal, doctor?- preguntó Alya mirándome a los ojos-. Apuesto que así ha dejado de parecer una niña y ahora se ve como toda una mujer.

-El peinado sigue siendo algo infantil- puntualice sonriendo, pero lo cierto es que Marinette se veía hermosa en ese vestido.

-También incluí un lindo juego de ropa interior- dijo ella observando a Marinette-. Que usted no vera, por supuesto…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- confirme alarmado ante las palabras de Alya. Ella volteó a verme y sonrió.

Marinette observaba su vestido mientras se acercaba a mí. Alya se dio media vuelta, empezando a hacer cuentas, mientras yo observaba a la chiquilla, sorprendido por el cambio.

-Estas ropas cubren mis cicatrices- comentó ella con tono neutro-. Y eso me gusta…

Volteó a verme con un amago de sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y seguir observando la ropa de la tienda. Sentí que mi corazón se destrozó y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas; en ese momento, solo por esas palabras, creo que hubiera sido capaz de matar a mi hijo a puño limpio. Lo hubiera matado antes de permitirle volver a dañar la vida de alguna otra persona así… pero eso ya no sería necesario, y lo sabía bien.

* * *

Llegamos a la casa con un solo cambio de ropa debido a que no espere que la tienda de Alya fuera tan costosa… no obstante la satisfacción que Marinette demostraba fueron suficientes para que valiera la pena. Mañana volveríamos a salir de compras, seguramente, para que ella tuviera más cambios de ropa: como toda persona normal debía de tener.

Vivía solo en la casa desde que Adrien la dejara, pero no había guardado nada de sus cosas; así que le presente una habitación vacía a Marinette. Ella entró sin decir apenas nada y tomó asiento en la cama, recorriéndola con sus dedos y disfrutando el tacto en silencio.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme- dije con tranquilidad-. Mi habitación esta al fondo.

-Las esclavas sirven a los amos, no al revés- respondió ella mirándome con sus enormes ojos.

-Marinette, tú no eres…

-No me importa ser su esclava- dijo ella desviando la mirada-. Usted es más agradable y amable que mi anterior amo.

Sus palabras me volvieron a dejar un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de lo que quisiera fingir, la herida aún estaba demasiado reciente.

-¿Realmente piensa a tratarme bien, amo?- preguntó ella temblando- ¿Realmente no va a lastimarme?

-No, Marinette. Yo voy a protegerte- le dije acercándome y acariciando su cabeza.

-Es usted muy extraño- replicó ella con serenidad.

-Tal vez…- no tenía caso discutir con la niña que la forma natural del hombre civilizado era ser amable.

-Prométame que no está mintiendo- pidió ella nerviosa-. Prométame que no va a lastimarme, y hare cualquier cosa por usted. Cualquier cosa que me pida.

Titubeé un segundo, nuevamente tratando de explicarle que no era necesario, pero decidí que ella se sentiría más cómoda si simplemente le seguía la corriente. Además, realmente no pensaba lastimarla, así que sería una promesa que tenía pensado cumplir.

-Lo prometo- dije sonriendo.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias…- al decir las palabras, ella realmente sonrió. Y yo también.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

El fic está inspirado en un juego del mismo nombre: Teaching Feelings.

No obstante solo he tomado algunas ideas ya que, aquellos que lo hayan jugado lo sabrán bien, realmente el juego no tiene demasiada trama. Pero el concepto me encanto sobre todo para hacer mi pareja favorita del fandom: Gabrinette.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, posiblemente en futuros capítulos incluya a mas personajes de la serie original de Ladybug.

Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Saludos!


End file.
